


cupid's arrow (dark cupid au)

by ameliapondss



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Akuma, Akuma Possession, Akumatized Ladybug, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Friendship, KINDA requited love, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love, POV Adrien Agreste, Requited Unrequited Love, Team, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day, angsty adrien, dark cupid - Freeform, honestly adrien/chat is so emo, ladrien, partners, plagg is the light of my life, someone tell him he has self worth, tbh ladybug is scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliapondss/pseuds/ameliapondss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ladybug, I…I –”</p>
<p>In the distance, he saw a flash of a figure. He swore it was a bird, but – the akuma. He tensed, his fingers tightening their grip on her arm.</p>
<p>“Look out!”</p>
<p>He leaned into her, trying to spin her around and cover her body with his.</p>
<p>He was too slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> basically an au where ladybug is hit by dark cupid's arrow instead of chat noir
> 
> ~ aka chat noir/adrien agreste saves the day (but is Angsty TM along the way) ~

“I love you,” Adrien repeated, softer this time, as his thumb traced the outline of his ring. Plagg barely managed a groan over his last bites of camembert, but Adrien didn’t seem to notice. His head dropped as he pulled away from the window, pressing his fingers into his forehead. He could feel the rapidity of his heart beating in his temple as his mind began to race.

_I’ve waited long enough_.  _I have to do something_.

“I have to tell her,” he suddenly blurted out. Inspired, his head jerked up and his eyes widened, his hands forming fists at his side. Racing towards the desk, he started to smile. His grin widened as he grew giddy with excitement, adrenaline pumping possibilities through his already overflowing mind.

Plagg burped, unconcerned with Adrien’s realization. The kwami scowled as the sudden shortage of camembert dawned on him. Forlorn at the absence of his cheese, he perched on the desk chair and turned to Adrien.

“You have so many ladies to choose from anyway. What’s so special about  _Ladybug_?” he whined.“I mean,  _maybe_  if she was made of cheese, I’d understand the appeal, but–”

At the mention of Ladybug, Adrien sighed, ignoring the kwami’s complaints. Right hand on the chair, he leaned into it, imagining every scenario in which he confesses his true feelings. Distracted by his daydreaming, he shifted all his weight to his side and started to lose his balance. Sliding into the swivel chair, he lost control, spinning it in the process. The chair slipped out from under him and rolled across the room, flinging a yelping Plagg off. The kwami shot across the room, smacking into the window and bouncing onto the floor. Adrien tried to catch himself but bumped his head on the desk, sending a cascade of papers onto the floor and as he landed with a thud.

Crumpled on the floor, he reached a hand out to push papers out of the way. He crawled out from under the desk but lifted his head too early. He groaned as his head made impact with the desk, causing his tablet to tumble. He barely managed to catch it before it connected with the floor and shattered. Fumbling, he accidentally pressed the on button, and the tablet screen opened to his reading for the night:  _Fairy Tales in Practice_. He clicked the tablet off and slid it away.

Across the room, he heard a thud as his chair hit an arcade machine, shaking the wall. Pain shot briefly through his head as he rose to his feet, catching the sound of a faint whimper from across the room.

“You okay, Plagg?” Adrien groaned. Rubbing the tender spot on his head, he rushed to the crumpled kwami. He scooped him up to check for any damage.

“I’m fine, lover boy. Next time keep your head out of the clouds and watch where you’re swooning, huh?”

“I’m sorry, Plagg,” he sputtered. “I jus–”

“Yeah, yeah. You have to find Ladybug,” Plagg interrupted. “So you can tell her you  _looooove_ her.” The kwami stuck his tongue out as he popped out of Adrien’s palms. “Yuck. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but when are you going to tell her? And  _how_?” His antennae started to bounce excitedly and he flew in close to Adrien’s face. Adrien’s eyes started to cross as he stared at Plagg, who continued his barrage.

“But what if she rejects you? Or what if she stops talking to you altogether? I bet she already has a boyfriend...oh, wouldn’t  _that_ feel terrible? Holy Swiss, what if sh–”

His ramblings were cut short by Adrien, who snatched the kwami out of midair.

“Plagg.”

“Alright, alright. I get it. You have to tell her immediately...blah blah blah. Well, I still prefer my camembert to your lady troubles. Just promise me you’ll get some more cheese before you go off to make goo-goo eyes at your  _lovebug_. You’re going to owe me. Big time.”

*        *        *

Chat Noir slipped out of his bathroom window, slinking out of the house unnoticed. His mind was set on one thing: Ladybug. He jumped onto a nearby roof, scanning the city for his partner.

_I have to find Ladybug_.  _Before I lose another chance_.

He bounced from block to block, haplessly searching the skyline for any sign of Ladybug. He tried to contact her every few minutes, one hand hovering over his baton at all times. No luck.

At one point, he caught glimpse of black and red while mid-jump and froze, tumbling to the ground. Rubbing his already sore head, his shoulders slumped when he realized it was just some crudely painted street art on the side of a  _fromagerie_. The mural read “LADY CHANCE” in messy scrawl and featured a hastily constructed depiction of Ladybug, a lanky red figure dotted in black against the peeling white facade of the store. The faint scent of cheese radiated from the building, and Chat noted the tang of camembert in the air. At the smell of cheese, his mind wandered to Plagg, whose voice surfaced in his head.

_But what if she rejects you?_

The kwami’s words jolted him back on track. He clenched his fists and leapt onto the wall, dismissing the echoes of Plagg’s protests as he began to ascend.

“I sure hope luck is on my side this time, my lady,” he whispered. He scaled the side of the building, more determined than ever.

_Don’t lose focus_ , he reassured himself.  _You won’t mess up. Not this time_.

Upon reaching the roof, Chat resumed the hunt. He searched for what seemed like hours. A sinking feeling began to form in his stomach as his pace slowed. The city was agitated, but he couldn’t pinpoint the problem. The uneasy feeling started to gnaw at his concentration. He could hear fragments of barely discernable arguments muffled beneath his feet. The sounds of soft sobbing floated up off buildings. There were flowers strewn across the sidewalks.

Worry festered in his gut. Something was very, very off.

His heart started to sink as he paused to perch on a chimney. The Eiffel Tower loomed nearby, blocking out the sun. The thought of an akuma attack crossed his mind, and he started to forget his mission. If Paris was in danger, he needed to find Ladybug as soon as possible. If it was an akuma, it couldn’t have worse timing.

_Not today_. He tensed as he pulled out his baton again, ready to dial Ladybug – hoping this time she’ll answer – when suddenly he heard a familiar voice ring out.

“That doesn’t mean you have to take it out on all of Paris!”

Chat froze, almost dropping his baton as his heart beat frantic and fast in ears. He whipped his head to the right – spotted her. She stood on a nearby rooftop, facing a dark

winged figure who propelled himself into the air as Ladybug advanced. She jumped, swinging her yo-yo effortlessly, moving so fast she was almost flying between buildings. A smile started to surface as Chat watched her, a blur of red against the grey rooftops of Paris. The figure followed her close behind. Chat squinted, straining to see what –  _who_ – was in quick pursuit of his lady. Dark flashes erupted in the air behind her; the winged figure seemed to be shooting–

Chat’s eyes widened as it dawned on him. The akuma was aiming directly at Ladybug.

If he remained hidden, he could wait for the akuma to pass and then sneak in from behind, launching a surprise attack. It was too late to jump in front of the action –  _if I crash into Ladybug, that’d be a smooth entrance_ – but if he continued the incognito stakeout...

Watching her trajectory, he inched towards the roof’s edge. He gripped his baton and peered over the side, spotting a perfect spot to wait for her. He flung the metal into the building’s side and dropped down to perch on it. He scanned the sky for any sign of either Ladybug or the akuma, but the chimneys obstructed his view. He heard the sling of her yo-yo (still no sight of Ladybug) and started to shiver at the sounds of the winged figure’s cackles. Mind churning, a plan began to formulate.

Plagg’s voice resurfaced in his mind. _What’s so special about_ Ladybug _?_

Guilt washed over him as he pressed his hand into rough brick and leaned into the building. There he was, cowering with his tail between his legs, while Ladybug was in danger. He knew she could handle anything on her own, but his head dropped in shame.

_You have to get out there, Chat. Ladybug is counting on you._ He shut his eyes and rubbed the forming bump on his head.  _Stupid Chat_. He had been so blinded by his lovesick rantings, and there he was, hiding in the shadows. Useless to both his partner and Paris.

Chat’s confidence began to melt away, lifting his head to the sky in vain search for Ladybug. There was an urge to move, to flee, to crawl back to the rooftop and join the chase, but he felt frozen in place.

A voice nagged at him.  _Maybe it’s pointless. After all, how many times have you screwed everything up and she’s been the one who saved our skins?_  

Suddenly, he heard a thud. And a cry.

_Ladybug!_

He grabbed onto the bricks and readied himself to pounce. There was a flash of red above him. His eyes widened as he focused on the falling figure. There was no sign of the akuma, just the spinning of a yo-yo and the sound of it latching onto the roof.

Then it was just them. No akuma. Ladybug dangled from her yo-yo, wrapped up in its wire. His breath caught in his throat and he grabbed his tail. Gripping the leather, he unconsciously started to spin it. All thoughts of the akuma dissipated as he gazed up at her. Renewed with purpose, Chat smirked and struck a pose, suppressing his nervous energy with his suave composure.

“Falling for me already, m’lady?” he purred. “I need to talk to you.” He tried to sound urgent while he reached for Ladybug, who dropped into his outstretched hand.

“It’s gotta wait,” she responded. Worry seeped through her words. Chat drew her closer as she continued. “Dark Cupid – ”

“Shhh,” he whispered, bringing a finger in front of her face. Her bluebell eyes widened, surprised by his interruption.

“I swore to myself that I’d tell you as soon as I saw you.” Her face was frozen. Chat felt butterflies stirring in his stomach.  _Now or never, Chat._

“Ladybug, I…I – ”

In the distance, he saw a flash of a figure. He swore it was a bird, but –   _the akuma_. He tensed, his fingers tightening their grip on her arm.

“Look out!”

He leaned into her, trying to spin her around and cover her body with his.

He was too slow.

The whoosh of an arrow. Her body jerked from the impact. He screamed.

The akuma was nowhere to be seen. Chat’s ears rang as he drew her closer.  _Useless_ , his mind hissed.

“Chat,” she choked out, voice breaking. “I –”

Suddenly, her whole body went limp. He held her closer, cradling her head as it fell onto his shoulder.

The butterflies in his stomach disappeared. She stirred, raising her face close to his. For one instant, she looked at Chat with a softness he’d never seen from her before.

Suddenly, a shadow passed over her face, and her lips blackened into a deep purple. He pulled back, fear bubbling up as she looked deep into his eyes. Her voice sounded harsh, rough even, as she spoke with marked determination.

“I  _hate_ you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chat almost lost his balance. Ladybug continued, the disgust in her voice thick as he started to stumble, his foot slipping off the baton. He instinctively grabbed her shoulder to hold himself up. She peeled his hand off, snatching it and lifting him by the arm. She dangled him over the side of the baton effortlessly. _How strong_ was _she?_

“You’re nothing without me,” she hissed. “You’re nothing _to_ me. You’re useless.”

He started to tremble.

“I think it’s time for us to find out if cats _really_ have nine lives,” she grinned. Her face was almost unrecognizable. What did the akuma do to her?

“Ladybug,” he coughed. “Snap out of it.” _Please_ , he added silently. _I need my lady back_.

Her purple-tinted lips smirked. “Useless,” she repeated with a chuckle.

Chat glanced around desperately for a way out. His eyes stopped on the wire. Ladybug was still connected to the yo-yo. _Bingo_. He swung his legs forward with all his strength, slamming his weight into hers. She gasped, dropping her hold on his wrist. He dove for the baton with both hands. She tugged on her yo-yo, zipping up to the roof as he yanked his baton out of the wall and extended it down to the sidewalk. She swung back her arm, aiming straight for him, but he pressed the baton, zooming down the length of the metal towards the ground. Before he could land he hastily pressed his baton again, propelling himself back up to flip over the building. He soared, baton in hand, as he zoomed past Ladybug.

The next thing he knew, he was tumbling in through the front doors of the Le Grand Paris. He rolled into a flower-topped table, hitting his head yet again. Grumbling, Chat rose to his feet, head throbbing and wrist aching. A shriek came from behind the towering vase.

Chat jumped back, almost tripping over his belt. “Who’s there?”

“Chat _Nooooooir_ ,” a high pitched sing-songy voice squealed. He groaned as a familiar blonde popped out from behind the table.

 _Chloe_.

“You’ve got to get out of here,” he forced out, his mind still focused on Ladybug. “There’s an akuma on the loose, and he’s already gotten to Ladybug.” His voice trailed off as he remembered the empty look in her eyes. _You’re nothing_.

“Well then, it’s about time you showed up!” Chloe stomped her foot. “Can you hurry up and take care of the problem? My picture of Adrien – he’s a _super_ hot guy in my class – is right outside and I need to keep it safe,” she huffed. “I mean, what if somebody tries to steal it? It’s not _my_ fault everyone is jealous of me,” Her eyelashes fluttered as she leaned into Chat’s face. “Adrien can’t help that he loves me. And _I_ can’t help that I need that poster to hang in my room. You get it, don’t you, Chat Noir?” 

Chat gulped and nodded, trying to mask his disgust with a weak smile. He _knew_ that ambush at school earlier was for an autograph. He always suspected Chloe had a crush on him, but _this_ …

He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. He needed to focus on Ladybug, not Chloe.

He sighed, trying to find a way to escape. “Just…find a place to hide. Get to where the akuma can’t find you.” _And Ladybug, for that matter_.

“But Cha-a-a- _at_!” Chloe pouted. He flinched, eyes darting to the hotel doors. She stomped her foot again.

“Grab my poster for me! I can’t risk going outside. It’s too…” she paused, flinging her hand dramatically over her forehead. Chat resisted every urge daring him to roll his eyes.

“ _Dangerous_.” she exhaled.

He gritted his teeth. “Chloe, I –”

A crash interrupted him. He spun around to find the hotel doors flung open with Chloe’s portrait inching towards them. He stepped back, hand hovering over his baton.

Adrien’s face – _his_ face – advanced. Chloe shrieked behind him, her squeals stinging his ears. He swung his baton out, twirling it in defense. The frame shook and fell to the floor, revealing the akuma with an arrow drawn.

Arrows zinged past as Chat spun his baton, deflecting every advance. Chloe grabbed her head in defense, and started to sprint. She pushed open the doors to the side hallway. Chat heard a rustle and then a click as they closed behind her. _At least she had enough sense to lock them_. As she ran deeper into the hotel, her wailing grew fainter: “My hair! Don’t ruin my hair with one of those _thingies_!”

The akuma, distracted by Chloe, dove into the doors, shooting arrows in frustration. Momentarily distracted Chat turned to the hotel entrance and the discarded portrait. He tried to get a closer look when–

“Look what the cat dragged in. Or rather, the cat I’m _about_ to drag in.”

He barely had time to secure his baton before a wire wrapped around his ankle. The next thing he saw was the pavement, growing closer as tumbled towards collision. Ladybug’s cackles rang in his ears.

He felt a tug, and the wire went taut right before impact. In the brief moment of suspension, he flung out his baton to steady his fall.

He landed gracefully on his feet – what could he say, it was a cat thing – and felt the yo-yo release his ankle.

He turned to see a delivery truck full of flowers skidding out of control, its back doors swinging as the truck lurched. A flash of red. Ladybug. She was across the street from Chat, and her yo-yo was caught in the truck’s squealing tires. The driver’s lips were a dark purple, exactly like Ladybug’s. He sneered as he gripped the wheel, slowing his spiral.

Chat knew he only had seconds before Ladybug would emerge from behind the truck. He didn’t know how to stop her yet. He needed time. An escape, any way out. He clutched his baton as his mind desperately searched for an answer.

Then, behind him, the quack of a duck. _The Seine_. He whipped around, calculating the drop.

 _Purrfect_.

“Come here, kitty,” Ladybug called, still hidden by the truck, which had stopped spinning.

“Sorry m’lady,” he said, eying the water. “Looks like we’ll have to take a rain check.”

And with that, he dove into the river.

*        *        *

Chat wasn’t a big fan of water. He shivered as he quickly swam under the bridge for cover, using his baton as a paddle. The impact hadn’t been too bad – he braced his fall with his baton – but the splash sent more pain through his already aching head. His suit dripping, he dragged himself onto the cement. Peeking out from under the bridge, he scanned for Ladybug. She was gone.

Chat dashed along the river’s edge, shaking off water. He stopped a few blocks later once he reached his school. Scaling the stone and popping his head up, he paused and sniffed the air. The smell of baked bread wafted from across the street. Stomach rumbling, he scanned the _boulangerie_.

 _Rooftop terrace? Perfect_.

There was still no sign of Ladybug as he hoisted himself up, jumping into the air and landing on the bakery’s terrace. Flowers draped from its railing, petals rustling in the breeze. Crossing the rooftop, he noticed a skylight beneath his feet. He caught a glimpse of a pink bed below, but recoiled, feeling wrong about standing over someone’s room, and promptly jumped to the nearest chimney.

To his left – a flash of wings. It was the akuma hovering above the neighboring park, zinging arrows in every direction. Chat flinched at the sound of the villain’s laughs. He wanted to leap into the air, tackle the figure and send him spiraling. Instead, Chat shrunk into the roof, ducking behind the chimney.

He couldn’t do it. He couldn't do _anything_ without Ladybug. _Useless_.

“No one will love again!” The akuma cackled as Chat cowered.

 _Dark Cupid_ , Ladybug had said, right before he shushed her. Right before the arrow hit her and she fell under some sort of...spell.

 _Spell_. An image of his tablet screen materialized. _Fairy Tales in Practice_.

 _Oh, Chat. You idiot_.

He closed his eyes and was transported back in time, landing in his classroom from earlier that day. 

> _Adrien crouched over a piece of paper, scrawling a poem furiously. Mme. Bustier hovered over his desk._
> 
> _“Can you tell me what I just said?” she asked, arms folded._
> 
> _He replied in one breath. “That’s why in most fairy tales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate.”_

The akuma’s laughs rattled Chat, jolting him back to the present. Wings flapping, the akuma – Dark Cupid, rather – disappeared around a corner.

Chat’s body tensed up as he turned his own words over in his mind.

 _That’s why in most fairy tales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess_.

 _That’s why in most fairy tales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess_.

_That’s why in most fairy tales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the pri–_

Oh my God.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly chat is a mess

_Am I really about to kiss Ladybug?_

Chat paced back and forth across the roof. Everything about it was wrong. He would be lying to himself if he hadn’t dreamed of this moment for months, but…

It wasn’t fair. Not only to him, but to Ladybug. Sure, he flirted with her, and sometimes – in the rarest, tiniest moments – she had _almost_ reciprocated. But _this_?

Back in Adrien’s room, he could dream about Ladybug liking him back all day. But out here...outside of the Agreste mansion, as _Chat_...

His insecurities began to bubble up. He sank to his knees.

Most of the time he felt like a decoration, the forgettable sidekick to the true hero. It didn’t matter what he did, because she always saved the day.

Ladybug was brilliant and brave, and she always solved the problem, no matter what. The most Chat could do was stand there and look pretty. Destroy some stuff. Crack a joke. Wink.

Paris didn’t look at him twice. _Ladybug_ didn’t look at him twice. With a flick of her yo-yo, she always left him standing alone, his jaw dropping she faded into the landscape. The crowds always cheered for Ladybug. Not for Chat Noir.

 _Useless_ , the voice hissed. This time it sounded like Ladybug. _Useless_ , she repeated, stronger this time.

 _Only love conquers hate_ , his memory echoed.

Chat leaned against a chimney.

 _Love_.

He loved Ladybug. No doubt about that.

But something still felt wrong. He wasn’t even sure a kiss would actually _work_. It wasn’t like they lived in some fantastical fairy tale.

Well, he _was_ a teenage boy crouched on a rooftop in a cat suit.

 _Maybe I’m closer to fairy tales than it feels_.

Sighing, he rose to his feet. He brushed off his suit as he looked at the Eiffel Tower, the spot where they brought down their first akuma. He replayed the scene: Ladybug swinging around the tower on her yo-yo, leaving Chat alone, his heart melting on the spot.

 _Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl_ , he had declared.

He still did.

Gripping his baton, he gazed out over Paris. There was only one thing left to do. He had to catch that bug.

*        *        *

This time, it didn’t take Chat long to find Ladybug.

Well, actually, _she_ found _him_.

Determined to break the spell, he bounced between buildings until a hollow voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the failed hero of Paris,” Ladybug scoffed. It sounded like her voice, but there was a distorted quality to it, a flatness.

He pivoted to face her, reluctant to look at the shell of his partner.

“Oh, don’t tell me I’ve startled the poor scaredy cat,” she sneered. “Better not hack up a hairball on me. Wouldn’t want to wash _that_ out of my suit.”

He ignored his shaking hands and stared straight into her eyes. They looked empty and distant, more gray than blue. Somehow that made things easier. He reminded himself this wasn’t the real Ladybug. Just a shadow of the girl he loved.

“Come here, kitty kitty,” she taunted.

“Ladybug,” he started shakily. “I know you don’t actually want to hurt me.”  
  
_She probably does_ , the nagging insisted. He pushed on.

“I’m afraid it’s time for our little _rendezvous_ to end, my dear,” he responded, more timid than he’d like.

“It’ll only be over when _I_ say so,” she spit back. “And that’s only when you give me your Miraculous, _Chat Noir_.”

The way she stressed his name – with such venom, such _hatred_ – sent a shiver down his back.

“Not a chance, m’lady,” he retorted, repressing his fear. He was focused on his mission.

“ _Meow_ -ch,” she mocked, impatient. She reached for her yo-yo, rolling her eyes.

“Call me your knight in shining armor,” he asserted. “I’m here to rescue a certain damsel in distress.”

_Can she see how much I’m shaking?_

Her face furrowed in confusion as she started to spin her yo-yo. Chat began to advance, gaining confidence with each step.

“Wait. What...what are you doing?” There was a tremble in her voice.

“C’mere, bugaboo,” he purred, stronger this time.

At the petname, Ladybug recoiled.

“Just a peck, _Princesse_.” At this point, he was starting to have a bit of fun.

Ladybug’s nose scrunched in disgust. She backed up faster now.

“In your dreams, you mangy monster!”

Well, she wasn’t wrong about that.

*        *        *

Chat picked up speed, pursuing her until she was merely a blur of black and red.

Paris flashed past, but Chat’s only concern was Ladybug. She led him through the heart of the city, zipping past _patisseries_ and parks as they continued their cat and mouse chase.

Finally, he spotted an opportunity to stop her. She was moving too fast, getting careless with her yo-yo. All it took was one misguided swoop for him to intercept her.

She shrieked as she tumbled to the ground, landing with a splash in a fountain.

He lowered himself to the fountain’s edge, his baton shrinking back into his palm. She rose out of the water, eyes blazing with anger.  
  
“You’re going to regret this,” she gritted through her teeth. “You’ve made the wrong bug mad today.”

“Sorry about the bumpy landing, m’lady. Flying Air Chat isn’t without its flaws.”

She waded furiously through the water, droplets falling from her clenched fists. Her darkened lips curled into a snarl as she reached the fountain’s edge.

 _Now or never, Chat. Prove you're not useless, just this once_. _For her_.

“What’re you waiting for, bugaboo?” he asked with a wink.

“Grab his Miraculous!” a voice boomed from above. Chat jumped, looking for the owner.

It was Dark Cupid. _Of course_. Now that he was closer, Chat squinted, searching for the akumatized object. A bow, arrows, a quiver...what could it _be_? Suddenly, a shiny brooch on Dark Cupid’s chest caught Chat’s eye. It gleamed in the sunlight. He grinned. That had to be it.

He turned back to Ladybug, who had crossed onto dry land. Chat’s mind raced, trying to figure out how to get close enough to kiss her. Fortunately, she continued to advance. Gripping her yo-yo, she smiled crookedly as she flung it towards Chat. He flinched as the wire wrapped around his right wrist. Cackling, she yanked her arm, pulling him closer.

His trapped hand leading the way, Chat’s feet dragged along the pavement. Time was running out. If he didn’t act soon, he would miss his chance.

“I bet you think you’ve got this all _tied up_ ,” he chuckled. Unamused, Ladybug gave a final tug, her fingers reaching towards his ring. They were only a few meters apart.

 _Now_.

Before she could catch on, his free hand swung behind her head, pulling her in. Her eyes were fixed on his, widening in horror as he drew closer.

Chat pressed his lips against hers.

He registered the clatter of her yo-yo dropping to the ground. The wires around his wrist unraveled, freeing his hand. She placed her hand – the one that had just been reaching for his Miraculous – on the curve of his jaw. He expected her to shove him away in disgust.

At first, her hand pushed against him, but suddenly he felt her lean in, ever so slightly. Chat pressed his body to hers as he cradled her head, tangling his fingers in her wet hair.

After all this time, here he was, kissing Ladybug.

Her felt her lips part for a brief, almost impossible moment. He couldn’t feel his heartbeat. Only hers.

One second passed. Two. On the third, her body shuddered. Her touch felt gentler, less rough against his face.

 _It worked_.

It took every bit of his strength to break away.

“M’lady,” he exhaled, stepping back.

Her expression softened, and the purple in her lips faded as he dropped his hand from her hair. As quickly as they changed, her eyes were alert again. They glowed bluer and brighter than before. Her gaze settled on his. He pulled away to find Ladybug – the real Ladybug, _his_ Ladybug – staring back blankly.

“C-Chat?” she stammered. “What am I doing here?” She sounded distant, like she hadn’t quite resurfaced. Her voice was different, familiar. Not like Ladybug, but –

“And why am I _dripping_ wet?”

Ah. _There_ she was. He shrugged off the feeling, snapping out of his trance and back into Chat Noir. He wasn’t used to Ladybug’s voice without an overtone of agitation.

Glaring at Chat, she peeled a strand of damp hair off her forehead. “Well?” she demanded.

“Glad to see you’re back,” he answered. He gestured to Dark Cupid, who was currently preoccupied with shooting arrows at a group of tangoing couples in front of a cafe. “I’d love to elaborate, but there’s no time to explain. Akuma, 2 o’clock, trying to ste–”

“On it,” she replied, whipping her head towards the akuma as she reached down to retrieve her fallen yo-yo. “Lucky Charm!” Ladybug called out, flinging it into the air.

A dotted candy apple fell out of the sky. She snatched it before it hit the ground.

“Dark Cupid!” Ladybug yelled without hesitation. The akuma darted into the air at her voice, propelling himself away from the cafe.

“Ladybug!” He exclaimed. “I thought you wer–”

Her arm moved in a blur. The candy apple flew through the air, connecting with Dark Cupid’s head and bursting on impact. Grumbling, he reached for the splattered candy.

She turned back to Chat. “Cataclysm, Chat,” she said steadily.

“No problem.” His hand itched as the force rushed to his palm.

Dark Cupid had managed to dis-lodge the apple. Sneering, he lifted his bow. Chat watched in horror as the akuma positioned an arrow in his bow, pointing it directly at–

Chat darted in front of Ladybug as Dark Cupid’s arm released.

 _This time, he wouldn’t be too slow. This time, he’d save her_.

His eyes closed in anticipation. Time seemed to slow as he braced for the arrow’s impact. His body tensed.

Nothing happened.

An exasperated howl jolted his eyes open. Dark Cupid hovered, arrow still poised on the bow. He tugged at the arrow but it refused to budge, caught in his candy-coated fingers. With a huff, the akuma flew to the fountain, dipping his bow in the water to wash off the sticky candy residue.

Chat was still frozen in place, hands outstretched, blocking Ladybug.

He heard a sigh from behind and turned with a sheepish grin to his partner. Arms crossed, she stared back at him, suppressing a smirk.

“Oh, _chaton_ ,” she laughed. “I don’t need protecting.” Her body language read defiant, but her eyes flickered, betraying veiled fear and unspoken gratitude.

He wanted to hug her. To pull her tight and hold on, just to reassure _himself_ , but as he reached out –

“Ahem,” she coughed, breaking up the silence and gesturing towards his hand.

Ah. The cataclysm. In his haste, he had almost forgotten about it.

“What?” he replied innocently.

She shook her head and slipped a hand around his waist. “The jewel,” she whispered.

The next thing he knew, he was draped across her shoulders, dangling sideways.

 _Seriously, how strong_ is _this girl?_

Dark Cupid turned back and Ladybug released Chat. Flying forward, he readied himself for impact.

His head banged into the akuma, knocking him to the ground. His already sore head throbbed. _Not again_.

Dark Cupid struggled under his weight. Chat dug his knee into the akuma’s stomach, pinning him to the ground. He pressed his hand to the quiver, making the strap disintegrate. Snatching the brooch, he whipped his head back to Ladybug.

“Here you go, my lady,” he called, tossing the jewel. She caught it effortlessly.

“Aw, you shouldn’t have,” she gushed, dropping it to the ground. It shattered as she stepped on it, freeing a fluttering akuma. Ladybug caught the purple bug and released it, and the white butterfly disappeared into the sky. Chat jumped off Dark Cupid’s chest as the villain transformed back into – _Kim_? Chat shrugged, sure he would learn the explanation later.

“Nice job, partner,” Ladybug said as he approached her. 

The voice in his mind was softer this time. _You weren’t useless_.

Suddenly, it dawned on Chat. There was no akuma, no danger. _I can tell her_.

“Ladybug, I need to tell yo–”  
  
_Beep_.

 _Beep_.

His ring. Her earrings.

 _No_.

“Whatever it is, can it wait until next time?” she asked, clutching her earrings. “We’re about to de-transform, and as _fun_ as I’m sure that would be, I’ve already had enough action for one day.”

Chat was about to protest when he remembered the kiss.

“Look, Ladybug, about the kiss –”  
  
She froze. “Wait. What.”

His heart sank. _She doesn’t remember_.

“Oh, I mean, uh, never mind. Did I say kiss? I meant _miss_ , which I will, uh, miss you. When I de-transfor–that is, I mean...” His ring beeped again as he started to laugh nervously.

 _Good job, Chat. Real smooth_.

“I’m sorry. _What_?”

“Listen, Ladybug, I’d love to stick around and _chat_ , but –”  
  
“Now you listen here, you….” _Beep_.  
  
“My lady, please, I can explain if you just –”  
  
“Chat I…” She sighed. “I can’t _believe_ I’m saying this,” she groaned. “Alright. I’m not letting you off the hook so easily. Just...meet me tonight. Back here. Midnight. Got that?”

Chat nodded, blinked, and she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which chat noir and ladybug are a mess together. also they're in love and no one can tell me otherwise

The moon peeked out from behind clouds as Adrien stared out the window. He glanced at the time. _23:36_.

He moved to the couch, picking up the heart-shaped poem on his way.  
  
_Together for eternity, my heart belongs to you_ , the last line read.

He traced his fingers along the paper’s outline. _If it really is from Ladybug, will she still feel that way after tonight?_

He didn’t know how she knew about his poem – it landed in the garbage at _school_ , of all places – but something about it felt right. Maybe it was wishful thinking, or just a coincidence when the bug landed on the poem earlier, but Adrien knew that Ladybug was connected to it somehow.

_She has to love me, too...Right?_

Plagg snored from across the room. Muttering in his sleep, the kwami purred, “Yes, I _do_ take this camembert to be my lawfully wedded–”

“ _Plagg_!”

With a belch, he startled awake. Yawning, he floated over to Adrien, mumbling something about needing his beauty sleep. And cheese. “What is it?”

 _23:39_.

“I just…I have to meet Ladybug soon.”

The kwami chuckled. “Chat Noir and Ladybug, sittin’ in a tree, K-I-S-S-I–”

“Alright, we kissed, okay! You don’t have to remind me.” Sinking into the couch, Adrien held his face in his hands. “I just...I don’t know how to tell her, Plagg.”

Earlier that day, everything had seemed so...perfect. He was going to confess to Ladybug. He was finally going to be honest with her.

And then it would be them. Exposed. No need to cover his affection in puns, no need to flaunt and flirt just to get her attention. It would just be the two of them. _Together for eternity_ , like the poem said.

“Oh, puh _-lease_. Stop being such a drama queen.”

Then Plagg’s voice shifted, softening. “Adrien, that lady cares about you. Just tell her the truth. Who knows, maybe she’ll confess her undying devotion to you!” The kwami picked up the pace, his excitement increasing. “Or maybe she’ll tell you to leave and never come back! Ooh, ooh, maybe she’ll never talk to you again...or….or _maybe_ she’ll eve–”

“Plagg.”

The kwami huffed. “You can do it, Adrien. You just gotta stop being such a pus–”

“Plagg, claws out!”

*        *        *

Ladybug was already sitting at the fountain, arms crossed. She didn’t notice as Chat landed behind her. He paused for a minute, wanting to blurt it out. _I love you_.

As he stepped forward, he tried to muster enough confidence to hide his nerves.

“ _Bonne nuit_ , Ladybug.”

She jumped at his voice. “About time you turned up.”

He sat down next to her. “You wanted to speak to me, m’lady?” He sounded far more put together than he felt.

“You know what I want to know, Chat.”

With his mind still fixed on the confession and the poem, he didn’t have any energy left to tackle the whole kiss situation. “I haven’t the faintest idea,” he responded, feigning ignorance.

“The kiss, Chat Noir. Explain.”

“So, what is this, some sort of interrogation?”

She answered with a glare. He sighed. “Fine.” Pushing himself up, he began to pace in front of the fountain.

“The akuma – Dark Cupid – his arrows, they caused...well, they were...hate arrows, or something.”  
  
_Hate arrows. Great job, Chat. You sound like a complete idiot._

“Yeah. I know that part,” she replied, a bit too quickly.

“Oh, yeah, I, uh…” _Spit it out_. “So. You got hit with one of them. And you changed. You started saying all these things, _really_ awful things, and you were acting like you hated me.”

She inhaled sharply. “Chat, whatever I said, I didn’t mean it, you know that, righ–”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know,” he dismissed, but inside he wasn’t so sure. “So, after you confessed your undying hatred and led me on a wild chase across Paris, we ended up here.”  
  
“I don’t hate you, Chat, I –”

“And I don’t know how I thought of it, but I remembered something.” He wasn’t sure how much he should say. “A thing I, uh, sai– _read_ once. About hate and magic and...love.”  
  
She made a sound like she was choking. His face flushed, and he was glad she couldn’t see the redness creeping across his cheeks in the darkness.

“I remembered that in order to break a spell – you know, in fairy tales and animated movies and all that sappy stuff – they always have to, y’know…” He felt faint. “Kiss.”

Silence from Ladybug. He couldn’t look at her, not now. “So when Dark Cupid told you to take my Miraculous, you caught me on your yo-yo and, uh, reeled me in. And I saw an opportunity and took it.”

“You mean…”

“Yeah. Just a peck, though.” _Liar_. “I’m sorry, Ladybug. I didn’t know what else to do, and I couldn’t defeat Dark Cupid without you, and I was a complete and utter –”

“Chat.”

“No, really. I would never kiss yo– I mean, not to say you’re _not_ kissable,” _Stop talking immediately._  “I mean, that’s not...I just didn’t want t–”

“Chat.” More forceful this time.

“Yes?” he asked feebly.

“I have to say, I’m impressed.”

He whipped around to face her. _What_.  
  
“Well...” Here was a chance to distract Ladybug from the kiss. He had started to feel nauseous filling her in, and this was a way to derail the conversation.

“I am the _cat’s meow_ , if I do say so myself,” he choked out, sitting back down.  
  
“Don’t ruin it.”

 _Perfect_. He could work with annoyed.

“What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?”  
  
“Shut up.”

“I’m just saying.”  
  
“You’re insufferable, you know that, right?”  
  
_Yes_. He scooted closer.

“I prefer charming. Mysterious. Or now that you know how I saved the day...a genius?”

“You’re right,” she stated simply. Chat was taken aback by her sincerity. “Chat, if you hadn’t kissed me...it would all be over. Dark Cupid, Hawkmoth, us…”  
  
_Us_.

There they were, the night devoid of distractions or supervillains or anything that could divide them. _Us_. Here was his chance to tell her.

“Ladybug, there’s something I was meaning to tell y–”  
  
A crash. A trash can rolled onto its side as a cat jumped off it, yowling.

“Yes, Chat?”  
  
“I...I love…” he coughed. “Parisatnight.” _No no no no_.

She rolled her eyes. “Me too, Chat,” she laughed, her eyes twinkling. “I…” She sighed, falling silent. Like she was suppressing something, something she wanted to say but couldn’t. Chat wanted to hold her. To ask her what was wrong and to tell her everything, but instead he just sat there frozen, waiting for her to speak.

She opened her mouth, hesitant.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Nothing. It’s just…” She paused, trailing away. She cleared her throat and turned towards the Eiffel Tower. “Getting late,” she finished, her tone flat.

He nodded, unable to respond. He had been so worried about this moment. Just a minute ago, he was ready to confess his every feeling, but now…as he watched her sitting there, just the two of them, Chat knew: He didn’t need to tell her. Not now.

“Chat?”  
  
She startled him. “What?”

“Can we stay here just a little longer?”  
  
“I thought it was past your bedtime.”  
  
“Ha, ha.”

“As you wish, m’lady.”

She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

 _My heart belongs to you_.

After all this time, all the months he had pined over Ladybug...here she was, body brushing against his. And she didn’t shy away. She didn’t flinch.

As they sat silently on the fountain, Paris lit in a sleepy glow, it dawned on him.

He loved Ladybug _and_ Chat Noir. The team. Their friendship. And the longer she sat with him, the more relaxed he felt. He was calm, complete. He didn’t feel useless or worthless or invisible. He felt like half of a whole.

 _You’re going to regret this_ , the voice in his head whispered. _Tell her. She’s bound to find out anyway. Just save yourself the pity._

He sighed. He had been so worried about being a burden that he hadn’t taken the time to just _exist_ with her.

The last thing he could do was spoil it. To risk ruining everything that made him feel safe and wanted and whole.

He loved her too much to lose her.

He wouldn’t tell her. Not tonight. Tonight, he could just be Chat, and Ladybug could be Ladybug, and everything would be okay. At least for now.

“Chat,” she whispered, breaking the silence.

“Yes?”

“I’m glad you’re here,” she continued, placing her hand on his knee. “I mean...not right now. I mean, that _too_ , bu–”

“I know.”

“I just...I’m glad you’re with me, Chat Noir. No matter what.”

“Me too, Ladybug.” He smiled up at the twinkling Eiffel Tower and grabbed her hand. She held on tight.

The night was still as Chat leaned against Ladybug. There was nothing more he needed to say.

 _Together for eternity_. _My heart belongs to you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking around if you made it to the end, and thanks for all the encouragement! xoxo


End file.
